Episode 2
Episode 2 New characters and locations This episode introduces the following characters: Guren, Goura, Anju, Karuma, Buidou, ... This episode introduces the following locations: Karuma's dimension, ... More entries might be added as this article progresses... Episode description Scene 1 1. Karuma's dimension Episode 2 starts out with the camera panning around Karuma's dimension, giving the viewer a detailed look at it. After showing a few lightning bolts and erupting volcanoes, Guren makes his initial anime appearance. As the camera pans to the left, he is seen standing on a rock pillar. Lightning strikes, brighting up the area behind Guren, while his hair flies in the wind. He is depicted with a slight smirk on his face. Shortly afterwards, another introduction follows, as the camera changes perspective and shows a man wearing an indigo cape with two golden horns on his shoulders. The man turns out to be Goura, which marks his initial anime appearance as well. He turns around and sports a serious expression while the camera pans from the left to the right. Then Goura and Guren are shown talking to each other. While Guren makes remarks about Goura's high age, the latter counters by telling him, that he can't leave matters to someone as green as him. This annoys Guren, who then notices Anju. As he asks her, what she is doing in this location, the camera shows a young woman sporting short, mint green hair, wearing a beige cloak. This marks Anju's initial appearance and she throws in her own remark by stating that Guren's temper doesn't fit his attractive, masculine looks. Then a purple flash of light can be seen in mid-air above one of the mountains. As the camera zooms in onto it, Karuma materializes and talks to her "children". This marks her initial appearance. After a short conversation, where she tells her servants about "a force that has been born in this world and threatens her 108 Hyouinomi", Guren volunteers to take care of this force, so "the forces of evil can bloom". Karuma leaves matters into Guren's hands and states, that it's for the "great devine darkness". Guren wants to prove himself to Karuma and the others, but Goura just mumbles, that Guren is a "young fool" and states, that Guren doesn't know what he is up against. Anju mocks him as well. Then the scene cuts to the Enno Shrine. Scene 2 2. At the Enno Shrine More content will be added soon. (note: continue at mark 04:52) Gallery Opening and Outro Zenki - opening 1|This episode's opening Zenki Ending Song|This episode's outro Screenshots Scene 1 Karuma's dimension anime.png|Karuma's dimension as it appears in the beginning of the episode Karuma's dimension anime 2.png|At first the camera pans to the left, then it shows another mountain and titls a bit upwards, revealing a sky colored in a mixture of black and dark red Karuma's dimension anime 3.png|The camera gradually goes to the right, revealing more of the sky, as well as the fact, that at least some of the mountains and volcanoes are levitating in mid-air! Karuma's dimension volcanic eruption.gif|Shortly afterwards, we get to see two scenes showing lightning bolts striking volcanoes. The second one is depciting the resulting erruption in detail. Guren anime 7.png|Guren makes his first appearance! Guren Goura chatter anime.png|Shortly after Goura makes his own first appearance, chatter between the two of them ensues! ''Guren: "So Goura, you've come too? Old folks should stay in retirement."'' Guren Goura chatter anime 2.png|''Goura: "Oh, Guren... I've come only because I can't leave matters to someone as green..."'' Guren Goura chatter anime 3.png|''Goura: "...as you."'' Guren Goura chatter anime 4.png|Despite starting by insulting Goura, the young Guren gets agitated when the old man makes a similar remark about his age. ''Guren: "What?" (grits teeth and clenches his fist)'' Guren anime 8.png|Shortly afterwards, Anju appears and earns a snarky remark by Guren. ''Guren: "What are you doing here, Anju? I don't want to see your icy face!"'' Anju Guren chatter anime.png|To which she replies in her own way, which indicates, that she is teasing Guren as well. ''Anju: "That temper of yours takes away from..."'' Anju Guren chatter anime 2.png|''Anju: "...your masculine good looks, Guren."'' More screenshots will be added soon. Trivia * The English sub/dub has Guren falsely referring to Goura as Goula. * Something similar happens with Goura and Anju, who both falsely refer to Guren as Gulen. Category:Anime Category:Stubs